X-Men (team)
The X-Men are a team of mutants assembled by Charles Xavier who use their combined powers to protect humanity and promote equality between mutants and humans. Biography ''X-Men: First Class The X-Men were originally founded by a young Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme in the 1960's working in conjunction with a secret department of the government called "Division X". Xavier then brought in Erik Lensherr to help lead the team, which also consisted of Havok, Darwin, Beast and Banshee. The team came into conflict with another group of mutants called the Hellfire Club, who were vying for world domination. Following this, Erik and Charles' views regarding the path of the emerging mutant race diverged resulting in the end of their friendship. Erik, now going by the name "Magneto", and Darkholme left the X-Men to form the Brotherhood of Mutants while Xavier starts a school for Mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past The X-Men and Xavier's school dissolves as many of the students and teachers, such as Alex Summers, were drafted into Vietnam. Banshee was also killed along side Emma Frost, Angel Salvadore, and Azazel. Original Timeline X-Men Origins: Wolverine Professor X saves a group of mutants, including Scott Summers, from Stryker's research lab. X-Men Warned by Professor X, part of the team, Cyclops and Storm, head North to save two mutants, Logan and Rogue, from an attack of The Brotherhood of Mutants' member Sabretooth. The enemy is defeated, and the two mutants are taken to the X-Mansion, where Xavier informs Wolverine of the plans of Magneto, who is believed to be after him. Logan enters the team, at least as long as he's safe from Magneto's plans. When Rogue, deceived by Mystique, leaves the Xavier Institute, Wolverine goes after her, and Cyclops and Storm follow him at the train station. In here, the team has a clash with The Brotherhood, this time lead by Magneto himself, who defeats the X-Men and kidnaps Rogue, who was his real objective. Using Senator Kelly's memory, Xavier is acknowledged of Magneto's plan: he intends to transfer his powers to Rogue and use her to activate his new machine, which can transform normal humans in mutants. Trying to locate Magneto, Xavier falls in a trap set by Mystique and enters a coma. Jean Grey uses Cerebro instead of him, and learns that The Brotherhood is on Liberty Island, wanting to use the machine on the world leaders gathered in there. The X-Men reaches Liberty Island and have another fight with The Brotherhood, during which Wolverine defeats Mystique and Storm takes care of Toad. The entire team is later imprisoned by Magneto's powers, which bind them to the Liberty Statue. Only Wolverine manages to free himself, using his healing factor and stabbing himself in order to break the boundings. After defeating Sabretooth, Wolverine frees the rest of the team, and while Cyclops blasts Magneto, he, with the assistance of Storm and Jean, frees Rogue and destroy the machine. After the mission at Liberty Island, Wolverine leaves the team in order to learn something about his past, following the advice of an awaken Professor X. X2: X-Men United After an unuseful search at Alkali Lake, Wolverine comes back to Xavier Institute, where he joins once again the X-Men. Meanwhile, following the attempted assassination of the President of the United States, Xavier has tracked down the mutant responsible of it, and sends Storm and Jean Grey to take him. The two arrive in an abandoned church, where they find Kurt Wagner, the teleport responsible for the assault at the White House, who seems to have been brainwashed in some way and forced to do what he did by someone else. Meanwhile, Professor X and Cyclops are captured by William Stryker, who, thanks to the informations taken with force by Magneto, attacks the X-Mansion and hunts down the students. Wolverine, along with Rogue, Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce, manages to escape the Institute after a brief confrontation with Stryker, who seems to know something about his past. The group reaches Drake's place, in which they are attacked by the police, warned by Bobby's brother. After a fight, in which Pyro almost kills the policemen, the X-Jet piloted by Jean and Storm arrives and takes them aboard. The plane is tracked down and attacked by military forces, which manage to shoot it down. The X-Men are then saved by Magneto, freed from his prison by Mystique: the two members of the Brotherhood offer the remaining X-Men an alliance, since their united powers may have a chance to defeat Stryker's army and free Xavier and the other mutants. The two teams start an attack at Alkali Lake's base, forcing Stryker to try and escape. While Jean Grey fights a brainwashed Cyclops and Storm and Nightcrawler free the kidnapped students, Magneto reaches Dark Cerebro, in which Xavier is forced by Jason Stryker to kill all the mutants on the planet. Thanks to his helmet, Magneto is immune to Xavier's mental attack, and reprogram Dark Cerebro so that the telepath's attack hits humans instead of mutants, then leaves, and has a confrontation with Stryker, who's trying to escape the base, and chains him to a rock. Storm and Nightcrawler then reach Dark Cerebro and manage to stop Mastermind and free Xavier. Meanwhile, after a fight with Deathstrike, Wolverine too confronts Stryker and refuses to free him in exchange on informations about his past, leaving him chained while the dump is collapsing. Pyro decides to leave the X-Men and to join Magneto's Brotherhood, and leaves with him and Mystique on a chopper. The reunited team goes for the X-Jet, but problems with the engine put them at risk of being killed by the flod. Jean Grey leaves the jet and, using her powers, stops the water for a while and makes the jet take off, sacrifying herself to save the other teammembers. Immediately after the Alkali Lake battle, Xavier and the X-Men reach the White House, and talk to the President who's about to make a speech about the mutant issue. Xavier gives him Stryker's files, so that he can see that the assassination was part of Stryker's plan, and leaves warning him that humans and mutants should work together to build peace, or else they'll end up destroying each other in a war. X-Men: The Last Stand After Jean's apparent death, the X-Men are almost disbanded: Cyclops has gone depressed and ignores his duties as both a teacher and a team leader, while Wolverine tries unsuccesfully to substitute him, and the atmosphere at the Institute is always tense and gloomy. Things get worse when Worthington Industries announce that a "Cure" for mutants has been found, occasion in which ex-team member Hank McCoy comes back to the X-Mansion to discuss the situation with his old mentor, Xavier. Caught in grief, Cyclops leaves the Mansion alone and comes back to Alkali Lake, where, in rage, he blasts the water. Hitting the lake, surprisingly, he awakes Jean, who wasn't dead, but protected herself with a telekinetic cocoon. Anyway, the "old" Jean has been replaced by her murderous and almost all-powerful persona Phoenix, who kills Scott. Feeling the disappearing of Scott's mind from his perception, Xavier sends Storm and Wolverine to investigate. The two are clearly schocked in finding everything floating on the lake's shore and an unconscious Jean laying on the sand. Jean is taken back to the Institute, where it becomes clear that the Phoenix is now preminent: after knocking unconscious Wolverine, Jean leaves the Mansion and comes back to her childhood house. Worried about her unlimited powers, Xavier, accompanied by Storm and Logan, reaches her to Grey's place, but in here he finds out that Magneto too has been acknowledged with Jean's resurrection and wants to make her join his newly refounded Brotherhood. While Xavier and Magneto confront Jean, both of them trying to recruit her in the respective teams, a battle occurs outside the house: Storm easily defeats Arclight and Quill, but is beaten by Callisto, while Wolverine is vanquished by the Juggernaut. During the battle, Jean becomes enraged and kills Xavier, almost destroying the whole house in the process. While Logan and Ororo mourn their mentor's death, Magneto takes Jean with him and leaves. After Xavier's and Scott's death, Storm takes the lead of the X-Men, and decides to battle the Brotherhood, who plans to destroy Worthington Labs and stop the Cure. The team is joined by Beast and some of the students (Iceman, Shadowcat and Colossus). Once arrived on Alcatraz island, where the labs are located, the team joins the army in the fight against the Brotherhood: Storm finally gets rid of Callisto, Angel manages to save his father from the Omegas and Kitty stops the Juggernaut who was trying to kill Leech, the young mutant whose DNA is the source of the Cure. After a brief fight, Wolverine, Beast and Colossus manage to defeat Magneto, and they inject him with the Cure, depowering him. When the battle seems to be won, the Phoenix becomes enraged and starts destroying everything around her, buildings, vehicles and people. While everyone runs for his life, only Wolverine manages to go near her thanks to his healing factor and, after declaring his love for her, he kills her. After Alcatraz battle, mutants are seen no more as monsters, and can live their life in peace. Beast leaves the X-Men and becomes the new USA ambassador to the United Nations, while Storm becomes the new headmistress of the Xavier Institute. The Wolverine Some years later, Magneto met up with Logan in an airport. Erik explained that something was wrong and that he needs his help, although Logan doesn't believe him. Magneto knew Wolverine wouldn't trust him so brought a friend. Everyone around them froze and Professor Xavier revealed himself; alive and well, and recruited Logan to aid in a threat that required the reformation of the X-Men. Before ''X-Men: Days of Future Past The X-Men are dissolved after the Sentinels take over Xavier's school. In 2011, Angel is killed during a peaceful protest against the Mutant Cure Race as Sentinels are called in and fire onto the crowd. In 2012, Blink rescues 30 mutants from Sentinel Concentration Camps. In 2015, Beast is dragged from his home and murdered by Anti-Mutant supporters. Professor X and Magneto gather up Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Iceman, Rogue, and Kitty Pryde to reform the X-Men and combat the Sentinel take over. The Sentinels take over the world with a presumably giant battle that was lost, leading to the near extinction of mutants. Rogue is captured by the Sentinels and her power to absorb mutant powers is added to the Sentinels. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past With the world taken over by Sentinels, the X-Men are scattered. In Moscow, the Sentinels detect several mutants of the X-Men and the ships send 3 Sentinels after them. Warpath hears the Sentinels and he and Blink alert the others. Sunspot gives Bishop solar energy to power up his weapon and he and Kitty Pryde run off as the others get in battle positions. The Sentinels dig through the walls and attack. Sunspot sets fire to one while Colossus and Warpath attack another. Blink meanwhile uses her portals to keep Kitty and Bishop safe. As a Sentinel chases the two, Blink sends Iceman to freeze the Sentinel in place and it works at first. As Kitty and Bishop enter the safe room, the Sentinels begin to take the upper hand. As Colossus throws a punch as one, the Sentinel grabs his hand and absorbs his powers. The robot proceeds to kill Peter. Another Sentinel shifts into an ice form to fight back against Sunspot's flames and it grabs him and snaps his neck. Iceman continues to freeze the Sentinel but it breaks out using heaters and decapitates Iceman and crushes his head. The three Sentinels then go together towards the vault. One stabs Blink, killing her. Warpath then goes to jump onto them but he is blasted. As the Sentinels melt their way through the vault, Kitty has already sent Bishop back in time and he changes this fate from ever happening. In China, Professor X is using the built-in Cerebro to find his old students but also to see how many mutants are left, most of which are bring attacked or tortured. Storm flies the jet to China and they meet up with their old students. Professor X came for Kitty's help as she needs to send him back to 1973 in order to prevent this from happening but Kitty reveals that she can't send anybody more than a month back in time as it will destroy his consciousness. Wolverine however volunteers as his will return. They send him back in time and the X-Men wait for the Sentinels. After a unknown period of time, Warpath detects twelve Sentinel ships approaching. Storm creates a snowstorm that takes down a few ships and Blink opens up a portal so Bishop can shoot at the Sentinels flying in. Magneto then lifts the X-Jet and sends it flying into the Sentinels. Storm then sends a lightning bolt into it's fuel cell causing a large explosion that wipes out most of the Sentinels. Believing they have won, she turns around to face Magneto, who was hit with a piece of Shrapnel. Suddenly a Sentinel jumps up and impales Storm and throws her away as dozens of Sentinels climb towards the X-Men. Magneto seals the vault and Blink sends him inside to make peace with Professor X. The X-Men fight to the last man to buy Logan more time. Sunspot lights up and flys around setting Sentinels on fire. Sentinels fire onto Bishop and overpower him, making him explode. Colossus goes to attack a Sentinel but it jumps over him and grabs his arms as another grabs his legs and they pull until he is ripped apart. A Sentinel grabs Warpath and sticks his face into it's cannon. As Sentinels try to fire onto Blink, she sends portals at them so the blast hit other Sentinels but she is eventually overrun and stabbed to death. Sunspot furiously attacks the Sentinels but they activate Diamond-like forms to stop his fire attacks. They then cut off his arm and kill him. With the outside force dead, the Sentinels break into the vault. Iceman attempts to freeze them, but it fails as the Sentinels incinerate him. They are about to execute Xavier and Kitty but then Logan returns and thus changes this future from happening. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan convinces young Xavier and Beast to help him break out Magneto from his prison along with the help of Quicksilver. After doing so they race to Paris to stop Mystique from killing Trask. While they succeed, Magneto in an attempt to insure his race survival tries to kill her but Beast stops him allowing Mystique to escape . Beast, Wolverine, and Professor X return to America and find out Mystique is going to kill him during the unveiling of the Sentinels. Arriving Charles stops her by paralyzing her, but Magneto appears and takes over the Sentinels. He uses them to guard the area and fight off Beast and Wolverine. He puts metal inside Wolverine and sends him flying to the bottom of a river. He proceeds to try to kill the president but Mystique manages to subdue him. She goes to kill Trask but Xavier convinces her not to. X-Men: Apocalypse '' ''In 1983, 10 years after Wolverine altered the timeline, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy reopened The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters where they took in many students including Jean Grey and Jubilation Lee. Sometime later Alex Summers brought his younger brother Scott so he could receive help in controlling his powers. Later at night, Jean has a nightmare about the end of the world after calming her, Xavier and McCoy decide to investigate and learn that an earthquake occurred in Cairo, Egypt that coincided with Jean's nightmare. The next day Charles and Alex travel to Washington, D.C. so that they can learn more about what happened from Moira who was also present in Cairo investigating a group of followers who believe in an ancient mutant of great powers. That same day, Raven returns to the mansion and brings along Kurt Wagner whom she had rescued and tells Charles that Erik has resurfaced after his family was killed by police. Using Cerebro Xavier manages to locate Magneto and finds out he has joined Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Apocalypse then proceeds to take control of Xavier through Cerebro to make all the Earths governments launch their nuclear missiles into space. In a desperate attempt to cut the connection Charles tells Alex to destroy Cerebro. Apocalypse and his Horsemen then arrive and kidnap a unconscious Xavier. Alex tries to stop them by firing a energy blast but misses and ends up hitting the X-Jets fuselage which causes an explosion. While Peter Maximoff is able to get everyone to safety Alex who was the closest to the blast range is killed. William Styker then arrives and captures Raven, Hank, Moira and Peter. Jean, Scott, and Kurt sneak aboard and free a experimented on Logan who proceeds to slaughter most of the soldiers before finally being calmed down and having Jean restore his memories before he finally escapes the facility. Freeing the others the group travel to Cairo with a Jet stored in the facility and dawn flight suits, determined to stop Apocalypse plans.On the way a nervous Jean ask Raven if she was scared on that fateful day in Washington D.C. in 1973. Raven says no but tells them that she was scared on her first mission and fondly recounts the heroic efforts of her allies. Arriving in Cairo Jean discovers Apocalyspe plan is to transfer his mind into Xavier which would allow him to control everyone. The group splits up as Raven and Peter go to stop Erik and the others go to rescue Charles. Nightcrawler teleports into the pyramid where he is attacked by Archangel. After a grueling battle Nightcrawler manages to defeat Archangel and rescue Charles before the mind transference process can be completed but not before Xavier loses all of his hair.Meanwhile Mystique and Quicksilver locate Magneto. Raven proceeds to tell Erik that while he thinks he has lost all his family tells him that he still has Charles, herself, and Peter who does not directly tell him that he is his son. On board the Jet the others attempt to escape with Xavier only for Psylocke and Archangel to send the jet crashing but Nightcrawler is able to teleport everyone to safety. Apocalypse calls out Charles only to be attacked by both Quicksilver and Mystique who he subdues and tortures to call out Charles. Xavier reminded that through the mind transference process he and Apocalypse are still connected enters Apocalypse mind and proceeds to brutally beat Apocalypse. However, Apocalypse gains the upper hand and proceeds to brutally thrash Xavier. Meanwhile, Cyclops and Beast try to hold off Apocalypse physical body and are aided by a reformed Magneto. However, Apocalypse still proves to be too powerful and advances until Jean having unlocked the power of the Phoenix comes and changes the tide and proceeds to burn away Apocalypse armor and body. Apocalypse tries to escape but Storm then also comes to their aid as Jean fully vaporizes Apocalypse.In the aftermath, Xavier and Moira rekindle their relationship. Erik and Jean help reconstruct the school, but Erik refuses Xavier's offer to stay and help teach. Hank, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Peter, and Raven become the new X-Men, and Hank and Raven train the new recruits for the battles ahead. X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan wakes up to see many of the previously dead X-Men now alive and teaching, including Jean and Cyclops. He and Professor X then catch up on what he missed over the years. Deadpool Despite their best efforts and helping him defeat Ajax, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were unable to convince Deadpool into joining the X-Men. Although Deadpool did promise that, in return for Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead helping him defeat Ajax, he would think about joining the X-Men. Team beliefs *That homosapiens are equal to mutants. Members Division X mutants The mutants identified by CIA's Division X using the abilities of Charles Xavier and Cerebro were not X-Men but their discovery led to the X-Men's formation following the Hellfire Club's attack on the government facility. *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Alex Summers/Havok *Henry McCoy/Beast *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Armando Muñoz/Darwin (Killed by Sebastian Shaw) *Angel Salvadore (Joined the Hellfire Club) The First Team The first generation of X-Men were formed after the Hellfire Club's attack on Division X forced the remaining mutants into hiding. This team was disbanded due to the Vietnam War, leaving only Charles and Hank. *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Left and created the Brotherhood of Mutants) *Moira MacTaggert (Left the team to return to the CIA) *Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Deceased) *Alex Summers/Havok (Forced to leave and was recruited in the Vietnam War) *Henry McCoy/Beast *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Left and joined the Brotherhood of Mutants) New Timeline The Second Team The second generation of X-Men were formed after the events of ''X-Men: Days of Future Past. *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Henry McCoy/Beast *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jean Grey *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver Original Timeline The Original Team More than thirty years after the team's formation, a contingent of mutants led by Xavier was still in existence without any of the original members still actively serving. However, Henry McCoy made a brief return to the team following the discovery of the cure for mutation. The team was later split up after Trask Industries took over Xavier's school. *Charles Xavier/Professor X (body incinerated, his mind transferred into his dead twin brother's body). *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (took leave from team due to their violent lifestyle.) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (deceased) *Jean Grey (joined the Brotherhood of Mutants then was killed by Logan) *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Logan/Wolverine *Hank McCoy/Beast (deceased) *Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Kitty Pryde *Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Warren Worthington III/Angel (deceased) The Future Team The X-Men were reformed and joined forces with the remaining members of the Free Mutants to fight the threat of the Sentinels. *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Ororo Munroe/Storm (deceased) *Logan/Wolverine *Robert Drake/Iceman (deceased) *Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat *Peter Rasputin/Colossus (deceased) Free Mutants *Lucas Bishop (deceased) *Clarice Ferguson/Blink (deceased) *Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot (deceased) *James Proudstar/Warpath (deceased) New Timeline After the timeline was altered, the following mutants were present in Xavier's school: *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Logan/Wolverine *Jean Grey *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Hank McCoy/Beast *Marie/Rogue *Robert Drake/Iceman *Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat *Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead Allies and Enemies *The President - Ally. *Free Mutants - Allies. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally. *The Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. *Robert Kelly - Enemy turned Ally. *Hellfire Club - Enemies. *William Stryker - Enemy. *Lady Deathstrike - Unwitting enemy. *Bolivar Trask - Enemy. *Sentinels - Enemies. *Apocalypse - Enemy. *Francis/Ajax - Enemy. *Christine/Angel Dust - Enemy. Behind the scenes Trivia *There are some characters from the comics who was planned to be included in the movie team but didn't make it: **Beast in the first and second movie (he was added only in the third one). **Gambit in the third one (appeared in X-Men Origins: Wolverine as a loner). **Nightcrawler in the third one (Alan Cumming declined since he suffered for the prostetics in the previous movie and didn't want to do that again for a minimal role). ** Angel in the second movie (appeared in the third one). **Emma Frost in the third movie (she was added in X-Men: First Class and appeared as a villian.) Gallery X-men young.png|The mutants discovered by Department X. (not present: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr) First Class group.jpg|The original team after their departure from Department X. X-men FC mission.png|The original team in their original uniform. (not present: Henry McCoy and Moira MacTaggert) imagexmen1.jpg imagex2team.jpg imagex2o.jpg X-men.jpg|The X-Men during Magneto's attack on Ellis Island. promo xmen movie 0.jpg|The team from the first X-Men film. 439px-X-Men_20.jpg|The team from X-Men. X21.jpg|The team as seen in X2: X-Men United. X-men team.png|The X-Men during The Brotherhood of Mutants' attack on Alcatraz Island. (also present: the Phoenix and Cyclops) xmen36rnrp3.jpg|The team as seen in X-Men: The Last Stand. Movies Films X X-Men The Last Stand 010765 -1-.jpg Xmdofp team.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-cast.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Superhero Team Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men Culture Category:Deadpool culture